The Envelope
by YunCyn
Summary: It was just an ordinary brown envelope really. The person holding it on the other hand... [one shot, rated for some language]


**Disclaimer:** Getbackers (c) Rando-sensei and Yuya-sensei.

**A/N:** Please forgive any grammatical errors and potholes in the road of proper punctuation.

* * *

The Envelope

.

The time was around late afternoon. Blinding sunlight shone down on the city below, going through the fluffy white clouds and brightening the blue sky. Dark buildings that was a large part of the city, jutted and stabbed into the horizon.

Down below, in the dirt-encrusted streets and roads, chaos reigned. Not the everyday city chaos created by vehicles and machinery but a very human kind of disorder. Fierce thumps and loud thuds resounded like an under laying drumbeat of the melody of unpredictable and oftentimes violent city life. War cries could almost sound like bugles in a particular dark alley. **(1) **Dust rose, filling the air and blinding sight.

But it made no difference to the last man standing. Shirt dirtied and shoes scuffed, he stood with fists clenched, surveying his surroundings. Around him, the hapless thugs who had tried to rob him lay on the ground. Any other mugger not suffering from a bleeding kidney or a head that was leaking brain fluid had probably high tailed it out of there, not wanting to get beaten within an inch of their lives.

They weren't dead. The groaning and exclamations of meeting certain ancestors was proof of that. He hadn't killed them for the simple fact that he really had his heart in the right place. He understood that they just hadn't known who he was. If they had, they wouldn't have even thought of having a chance in the world of elbowing him, much less trying to rob him.

Instead, he walked out of the alley he'd diverted the muggers into and out into the streets, courteously leaving his would-be attackers with arms broken, ankles twisted and legs bent in curious angles for the police to pick up.

* * *

"_I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Could you help me take this to Ginji-san? He's been looking forward to it for some time now, I think."_

_There was a scraping of a chair being pushed back. "I'll make sure it gets there."_

"_You don't have to leave right now. It's in no hurry."_

"_It's best to carry out orders that can be carried out immediately."_

_MakubeX smiled resignedly, releasing a little sigh. "As you wish, Juubei. As you wish."_

* * *

He held the brown envelope firmly as he walked along a sidewalk with purpose. It was as light as a feather. Perhaps some other messenger might have been curious as to what the ex-thunder emperor of Mugenjou would look forward to but the thought didn't even get to enter the station much less buy a ticket to the blind warrior's train of thought. It was simply not done within the thinking capacity of this man.

What _was_ shoving coal to fuel the train's engine and pulling on the chain to make the train honk was this: No mugger, hurricane, earthquake and volcano eruption would take the envelope away from him. He had a job to do and as was his personal code, he would get it done quickly and efficiently.

"**FORE!**"

"Coming through!"

"Move it or lose it!"

Trying to avoid a sudden whirlwind of kids on skateboards however…

In the midst of trying to avoid being sidewalk pizza, he inadvertently flung his arm upwards and on the way, thrust the envelope right out of his fingers. Behind his eyelids, he saw in his mind's eye, a dark rectangle shadow being blown away by the afternoon wind into the distance. He narrowed his eyebrows.

And the train of his thoughts was diverted onto a different track as Juubei set off after his quarry.

* * *

Not a lot of people can chase a wayward envelope across an entire ward. In fact, one could say that it was impossible to chase a windblown envelope all over an entire city brimming with fast moving vehicles, people who didn't really care if you were chasing an envelope or racing against time to get to a hospital and an unpredictable breeze.

Juubei was not a lot of people and had obviously not met this "one" person.

He'd considered using one of his needles to skewer the envelope but it would not only damage whatever was inside but also shred the envelope to pieces. Juubei also didn't quite fancy using one merely to bring down an inanimate, paper product. He had his pride after all.

So he continued to chase after this mysterious brown envelope, pursuing it until the wind decided to stop playing with it and let it drop.

Fifteen minutes of playing 'Dodgeball' with oncoming vehicles and 'Simon says, "_Sumimasen_"' with the mass of pedestrians, the wind did indeed get tired of its paper plaything that did nothing but flap and rustle and let it fall from its wispy grasp. Juubei, with a tinge of relief, sped to catch it, all the while keeping a sharp, sightless eye on where it would land.

* * *

The lilting sound of a ring tone echoed through the room above the hum and buzzes of machines. It was cut short by its owner.

"Moshi moshi. Yes, speaking. …what? But it's been an hour already! …I really don't know. It's not like him to get distracted. Are you sure- I see. …of course not! No! What do you take me fo- …_(siiigh) _Hold on…"

MakubeX's fingers flew over the keyboard, checking on the whereabouts from the satellite-tracked microchip on one Kakkei Juubei's clothing. The young king of Mugenjou glanced at the phone he was keeping between his shoulder and his ear and grimaced. It was only for today, thought MakubeX in defense though rather guiltily. And at least he hadn't put it into Juubei's skin or something…

A new window popped up on the screen.

And a bewildered expression popped up on MakubeX's face two seconds later.

"…what on earth- no, nothing… it's just… this is really weird… I mean REALLY weird."

The voice on the other line asked, in a confused tone, what could possibly be weirder than the things _they_ had seen in their lifetimes.

MakubeX continued to stare at the screen in bafflement, not quite sure how to answer that. Finally he spoke.

"Just try and answer me this:

What would Juubei be doing in the _sewers?_"

* * *

Who knew the wind was a closet sadist as a little breeze had suddenly pushed the light envelope slightly to the left and _right_ into an open manhole which a worker had quite forgotten to replace the cover of before going for lunch?

Juubei had stood rooted to the sidewalk for only three seconds before making up his mind. He didn't believe in wasting time by disbelieving things.

As said before, the ward of Shinjuku was filled with people who could care less if you were chasing an envelope or if you chose the oddest way of city sightseeing by climbing willingly through a manhole into the very bowels of a city that hadn't been to the bathroom yet.

So, for the past two hours or so (Juubei wasn't sure since he wasn't exactly wearing a watch) he had been trying to navigate through the underground sewerage system of Shinjuku, looking for a way out. This was because while he was retrieving the now rather soggy envelope, _someone_ had remembered the open manhole and conscientiously replaced the cover over it before going off for a coffee break.

Were this anyone but Juubei, there would be one less sewerage worker in Japan.

Right now, he was just wondering why city planners all over the world had this fetish for making the sewerage system into one large maze. **(2)** Even in those shows Emishi goaded to watch with him on TV whenever the Rouran joker was bored, any scene involving sewers were always large and confusing. The protagonists would get hopelessly lost, get involved in something major in the depths of the city and then emerge horrifically dirty and smelly or illogically clean, crisp and without a single patch of muck on them.

Juubei didn't have any illusions as to which condition he would end up in. This was reality, not some animated show, thank you.

He wasn't too bothered by the thought of getting dirty. It was the stink that was getting to him. One thing about being blind was that the other four senses hyped up to compensate for the loss of one. This has been said to be a gift and the lone Kakkei male heir thought it rather true.

It has also been said that a gift could also be a curse. Juubei _also_ found this to be extremely relevant considering that his heightened sense of smell was picking up a scent of something that seemed to have died multiple times and in between those times, hadn't realized that the world now possessed a thing such as scented soap. And industrial strength dishwashing liquid.

In any case, Eau de Sewer would definitely have no future in the cologne industry if Juubei had anything to say about it.

Now the ones worried about getting caked in incomprehensible muck would be the others… like Hevn-san or even Ban-san and also, dare he say it, his best friend, Kazuki. Who, thought Juubei absently, should be back at Mugenjou by now after that solo assignment he was on. (Juubei hadn't liked to stay behind but Kazuki had insisted. And who was he to protest when Kazuki gave half an order?)

Since this was Juubei, he didn't even smirk at the sudden imagery of Kazuki tearing up at the sight of his long locks trailing in the unknown substances of the sewers. Instead, the protector of the last Fuuchoin frowned, wondering what could be done should Kazuki ever be stuck in this kind of situation. **(3)**

His unusual creativity suddenly pushed up the idea of a specially rigged, portable chair. Lifted onto the shoulders, Juubei was pretty sure it would keep Kazuki, hair and all at least two feet from the ground.

Thoughts of how to build said chair were shoved aside by the sight of a ladder just in front of him. A ladder meant a manhole and a manhole meant freedom from this place and onward to the Honky Tonk so he could deliver MakubeX's envelope. He hoped whatever was in there hadn't been ruined by the sewer waters. Rapid fanning had dried it somewhat but Juubei had doubts if anything in it was legible. Nevertheless, he'd get it to Ginji-san since it was what he had been bid, even if it smelled like fish that hadn't been gotten to the freezer fast enough.

With a small sigh of relief, he sped towards the ladder. On the way, he could picture his sister's face when she realized she had to wash the shirt he was wearing now. He'd probably have to do his own laundry for about a month as punishment.

Upon reaching the iron ladder, he looked up and wasn't surprised to find this manhole closed. Placing the envelope into his shirt against his abdomen, he used both hands to try and push the cover open. The iron refused to budge a millimeter.

Juubei glared at it for a moment then pushed again.

Iron manhole covers were impervious to the famous Kakkei-Juubei-glare o' Doom apparently.

The blue shades would have gleamed meaningfully had there been any light. Unfortunately, there was only the stifling darkness, the sound of gushing water and the stench of things Juubei could not, would not and dare not identify for the sake of his stomach.

Nevertheless, _Tobari_ _no Juubei_ would not be denied something he was desperate to get. And right now, he was desperate to get _OUT_.

* * *

"We've been searching for quite some time now. You're SURE that chip isn't malfunctioning?"

There came an uncharacteristic sarcastic retort from the other end. _"You know what, it might be. And I'm sure Ban-san would be willing to welcome his father with open arms, hug him and call him 'Otouchan' from now on."_

"MakubeX, there's no need to get testy. I was just asking."

"_Then don't doubt my tracking devices."_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. At any rate, we've pried open at least sixteen manhole covers and we still haven't seen any sign of Juubei anywhere. Although we've certainly _smelled_ the sewers…"

The loud, scraping protests of iron being bent away unwillingly resounded for the seventeenth time in the background alongside the faint shout of _"Juubei-kun, are you in there!"_

"_Did I hear Ginji-san?"_

"Yes, Ginji-san's helping to open the covers."

"_I see. Well- oh wait, wait… he's gotten out of the sewers already! He's…"_

"…" Kazuki raised an eyebrow at the silent cell phone he was placing against his ear. "Yes, he's…? MakubeX? Hello?"

"…_Kazuki?"_

"Yes?" answered the thread weaver as patiently as he could.

"_Why would the Shinjuku sewerage system merge with the one in **Shibuya**?"_

Kazuki stood in stunned silence amidst the background noise of central Shinjuku. And the eighteenth screech of manhole covers being unlawfully removed.

"…y, you mean…?"

There was a groan on the other line and the sound of someone clapping their hand on their forehead. _"Yes. Juubei's somehow landed up in-" _

* * *

"-Shibuya."

"Thank you."

The elderly lady walked away, thinking to herself how polite that tall young man had been. Sure, she had tried to side step him at the stench coming from him but he was certainly a rare and endangered species of sensitive young human males if she ever saw one these days. Although he could certainly use a good bath with plenty of scrubbing…

Several yards behind her, Juubei stood in the midst of the city, still clutching his envelope and trying to sort things out.

One, he had opened up the manhole cover to find himself in a sprawling city he wasn't familiar with.

Two, he had no money to call a taxi.

Three, probably even if he HAD money, no taxi driver in his right mind would drive this nearly six foot tall worth of slime, muck and skunk stench back to Shinjuku.

Which _meant…_

He would have to walk. All the way back to Shinjuku.

As he began to trudge, Juubei had a grumbling, fleeting thought that this was probably why he listened to Kazuki more often than any of the other Four Kings or Ginji himself.

* * *

"_MakubeX says he should be somewhere in the northeast, quite close to south Shinjuku."_

"We're here, but we haven't seen him so far…"

"I don't see why **I **have to come and look for him. S'not like this was any of my idea anyway…"

"Shut up and drive, will you?"

"Who says I have to take orders from you!"

"Because I'm the one who can turn you into a monkey, you ass! Now shut up! Sorry, Kazuki-san, you were saying?"

"_Uh… right. Anyway, if you see him, he may be rather… icky."_

"…icky?"

"_Icky. As in been through a sewer, covered in goo, icky."_

"…Right. And you expect _him_ to let Juubei-san get into the Ladybug in that condition?"

"WHAT condition?"

"_Well, you could always persuade Ban-san to-"_

There was a short scuffle, an attempt at evading and a triumphant grab. "I heard that! Persuade NOTHIN', Thread Spool! What's Samurai Boy gotten into this time and what's this got to do with my CAR?"

Kazuki sighed resignedly. "_Juubei's been in the sewer so_ naturally_, he should not be looking his best…"_

"I don't see anything _natural _about Sewer Stink in MY car's backseat! You've gotten too much thread wound too tightly around your brain if you think that's happening!" barked Ban fiercely into the cell phone.

"_Ban-san, if it's any help, we'll PAY you to play taxi driver since you're so darned FUSSY,_" replied Kazuki, trying to repress any happy thoughts of feeding Ban through a large blender.

"You better bring a whole suitcase of yen then, thread boy coz' my Ladybug's-"

"_Hold on, I've got another call coming in."_

Ban glared at the suddenly quiet cell phone then tossed it to the person beside him in the front passenger seat. "Damned thread spool put me on hold."

"I'm surprised he didn't just hang up," was the dry reply as she deftly caught the cell phone.

"Hey-" He was cut off by her raised hand. Grumbling impolite things, Ban turned his attention back onto the road.

"_Himiko-san, you don't have to search for him in Shibuya anymore." _There was a tired sigh. _"MakubeX just called to say he's no longer there."_

"That's good news then! Who found him?"

"_No one has." _Himiko could somehow picture the Fuuchoin heir massaging the bridge of his nose as he spoke. _"Some way or another, he's gotten himself into-" _

* * *

"…Minato Ward."

Juubei tiredly turned away from the helpful signboard and tried not to stab himself with his needles. Ginji's special sense of direction must be contagious, thought the man as he remained dirty, tired and still holding the envelope in his hand, now looking as pathetic as the person carrying it.

Right. So… he was now even further away from Shinjuku. The time was already nearly six in the evening and dusk was approaching fast.

Then again, Minato, like Shibuya, bordered with Shinjuku. He just had to cross Minato all the way north to reach the southeast borders of Shinjuku.

On foot. Again.

Kakkei Juubei took in a deep breath and nearly choked when he inhaled the pong that clung to him. Hacking a few times, he began to walk. Yet again.

* * *

"Uh huh… huh. Alright, thank you."

There was the flapping of dark wings into the late night.

"Well? Any luck?"

Sigh. "None. And I can't ask the birds to search anymore since they have to go to roost."

"What about the rats and whatever else you've asked?"

"Nothing's seen him so far. He seems to be moving really fast."

"Now whether in the wrong or right direction! THAT'S the million yen question!"

"Emishi, not now."

Emishi merely grinned as he stood on the sidewalk beside his friend. Then it receded into a sigh as he scratched his head and looked about.

"Okay, so if Juubei's not here in Minato, then where IS he? It's already eleven and we've been searching for the past two hours!"

Shido leaned against a nearby wall, shaking his head. It wasn't like the physician to get so lost like this. But then again, considering what Juubei had forgotten today, the Beastmaster was learning to expect the unexpected.

A cry caught his attention and he looked up. A lone, brown falcon came flying and Shido lifted his arm for it to perch on.

Emishi watched as he murmured to the bird and the falcon made small noises. A few minutes of conversation went by before Shido nodded his thanks and the falcon took off again to get some rest.

Shido turned to look at Emishi with thinly disguised exasperation and amusement. It was an unusual combination.

"Could you call Kazuki? We missed Juubei by about an hour. Tell him, he's now in-"

* * *

Juubei could have fainted when he found out where he was.

Fortunately the men of the Kakkei clan were renowned for inner strength and will. An entire day of walking without end couldn't break him. No way.

Getting lost in _another_ different ward for the third time in a row however was cutting it kind of close.

Juubei tried to calm down, not letting exhaustion and frustration coupled with panic and the ever-remaining stink of the sewer cloud his mind. Chiyoda Ward wasn't so bad really. He'd just have to walk west (or was it northwest) before _finally_ reaching Shinjuku.

…

He stared at the rather crumpled envelope in his hands and allowed himself to release a soft, inaudible groan since he was alone.

* * *

It was half past eleven when she spotted the one she was looking for from the window. With a sigh of relief, she asked the driver to stop and got out of the taxi.

"Juubei-kun!"

He must be delirious with tiredness. He was starting to hear voices now.

"Juubei-kun, are you alright?"

Soft hands caught his arm and he turned towards her, any thought of delirium already crumbling away. "_Oneechan?"_

Sakura had to smile. Using her cloth, she wiped away some dirt from his cheek. "It's me. We've been looking all over Tokyo for you."

Juubei felt a sense of relief wash over him. There was something reassuringly steady about his elder sister's voice that told him the world could now make sense once more and start turning in the right direction.

"I'm sorry. I… got lost somehow."

Sakura observed her brother's bedraggled appearance and thought that the word 'lost' understated the day's events. "You can tell me about it on the way. Come on."

Despite the smell and the slime, Sakura still took her brother's arm and walked to the waiting taxi. Of course, with the addition of Juubei, the driver had to open all four of his windows but the Kakkei siblings could have cared less.

Juubei narrated all he had been through that day, much to his sister's hidden amusement. Her brother was quite a character.

"You need a bath anyway," said Sakura when he had finished. "No arguing."

"I won't." Juubei grimaced as he looked at the thing in his hands. "But first I need to get this to Ginji-san."

"…You've been in the sewers for a few hours, walked through three wards all in one day, it's late and you're still thinking of MakubeX's envelope?"

"He asked me for a favour. I intend to fulfill it."

Sakura shook her head. "I know when not to argue with you. Just let me call MakubeX and tell him."

Juubei nodded and settled back in the taxi, not hearing Sakura's gentle murmuring into a cell phone.

* * *

"Juubei… Juubei-kun. Get up. We're here."

The man slowly awoke. He must have dozed off during the ride, he realized. Nodding to show he had heard her, Juubei got out of the taxi and waited till Sakura emerged. Together, they both headed to the Honky Tonk, still warmly lit by yellow light even though it was five minutes to midnight.

Sakura pushed open the door and headed inside.

As Juubei came through the doorway, there were multiple popping sounds and blaring of whistles and party trumpets. Paper confetti of every colour streamed down onto his mucked head.

And the cheer he heard next nearly knocked him clean off his feet in shock.

.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUUBEI!"**

.

Juubei _stared._

In front of him, waving party favours and wearing typical party cone hats were his friends.

Emishi danced up, a gaily-coloured cone hat in his hands and crowed, "A birthday's not a birthday without a HAT!"

The cardboard cone settled on Juubei's hair like a crown and was secured with a thin elastic band under his chin. Emishi bounced back grinning. Behind him, Hevn and Natsumi hooted at how handsome he looked with the hat.

Rena was cheering by a table. Beside her, the blind violinist, Madoka was sitting in a booth, blowing a paper horn with Mozart by her feet. The dog released a short bark as if wishing him a happy birthday as well. Kazuki and Himiko were smiling widely while Paul and Shido looked highly amused by the counter. Ban sat on the stool by the presents, a smirk on his face at the happy pandemonium and at Juubei's expression.

When the noise had died down somewhat, the Jagan wielder hollered from his chair. "It's about TIME you got here, Wood Face! We're all starving and Paul won't let us eat until you cut your cake!"

Ginji unceremoniously glomped the birthday boy, making Juubei stagger sideways a bit. "Happy Birthday, Juubei-KUN! We were all so worried we wouldn't be able to celebrate your birthday on time- Eeeeew…. Juubei-kun! What've you been eating! Phew!" Ginji backed up three feet, scrunching up his face.

Shido grinned slightly. "You should really be asking what he's been walking in."

Madoka chuckled. She'd heard of what had happened to the man of the needles. It had been an amusing tale, to say the least. Paul and Himiko had to take a few steps back when the smell reached them.

"Maa, maa everyone!" called out Kazuki, trying to draw attention away from Juubei's newest aftershave smell. "Let the birthday boy cut his cake and then we can all celebrate."

"Can we dunk him in some hot water and soap first?" asked Emishi, standing beside Ginji with his nose wrinkled but grinning.

"I think we can come up with something much quicker…" said Hevn, a grin on her face.

* * *

Juubei blew out his candles to the rest's smirks, cheers and applause.

Paul had led him into the back alley earlier where Emishi, Kazuki, Shido, Ban and Ginji had had their fun hosing the Kakkei male down. Not that Juubei agreed it was fun but he _was_ the one who made them wait eight hours to eat cake, as Ban had said. That had been justifiable punishment. Paul lent Juubei a spare shirt of his and went on to enjoy the festivities.

As they ate cake and drank coffee, Kazuki explained that MakubeX's little favour was supposed to have led the blind fighter to the Honky Tonk MUCH earlier. The surprise party was the reason for Kazuki and Sakura's absence from Mugenjou that entire morning and afternoon. Everyone had decorated the coffee shop from ceiling to floor… until Kazuki realized that the birthday boy was an hour overdue.

"It was all Sakura-san's idea."

Sakura smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without everyone's help. Especially Kazuki-san and MakubeX."

There was a small clink as Juubei suddenly set his fork down against his plate. He'd remembered why he had to come in the first place. Drawing out the envelope, he gave it to Ginji much to everyone else's sweat drops.

The blonde in puzzlement tore it open and took out…

A very short letter from MakubeX to Juubei that Ginji could still make out despite its escapades with Juubei.

.

"_Happy 25th Birthday, Juubei. I can't be there to celebrate but here's wishing you all the best for this year and many more to come. Thanks for all you've done._

_MakubeX."_

.

Paul caught Sakura's eye and both smiled. "Actually…" began Sakura. "He _can_ be here."

Everyone exchanged looks as Paul brought out a laptop and set it on the booth table. Flipping it open, MakubeX's smiling face faced them from a window.

As everyone marveled, Ginji gasped in horror. "Maku-chan! How'd you get in the laptop?"

The silver haired boy chuckled, his actions lagging by a second or two. "It's called a Webcam, Ginji-san. We're using it just for today."

Ban smirked. "Interesting how you keep managing to hide things from us, Paul."

"Knowing you, you'd break it. That's why I never tell you anything."

"WHAT!"

As Ban and Paul argued, Emishi extended a hand to Hevn.

"Hevn-san, would you indulge a smitten man to a dance of Macarena?"

Said mediator decided to humour the Rouran joker and led him out into the floor, the radio blaring out the lively (and some would say godforsaken annoying) song. Ginji and Kazuki chatted with MakubeX. Shido and Madoka were sitting beside each other, sharing cake. Rena and Natsumi played 'Guess-The-Present' with Sakura by the counter, Natsumi in the lead.

And Juubei sat quietly watching his friends and trying to resist a smile that was attempting to climb from one ear to the other.

* * *

Finally, at half past midnight, Kazuki called for attention. Raising his cup of juice, he grinned.

"To my best friend, Kakkei Juubei. May he always be healthy, wise and-"

"Finally get a sense of humour!"

Juubei decided that for once he wouldn't retaliate since it was his birthday. (Well, technically it wasn't since it was 12.30 a.m on the 22nd but anyway…)

Kazuki didn't miss a beat. "And may he never change his ways, no matter how not humourous he is." The thread weaver turned to his best friend and raised the cup a little higher. The grin on his face grew.

"Happy Birthday, Juubei."

And even Ban raised his cup with the others to toast Kakkei Juubei.

"**Kanpai!"**

* * *

Much later, after cake had been eaten and everyone had headed to where they called home, Juubei prepared to go to bed. As he lifted the covers, he suddenly felt compelled to see someone.

"_Oneechan?_"

She turned from arranging her bedclothes. "Juubei-kun, why are you still up?"

Juubei's lips had quirked into the tiniest of smiles. "I just wanted to say… thank you."

Sakura smiled. Letting go of her blanket, she went up to him and lightly pecked him on his cheek.

"You always forget your birthday, don't you _ototo_? Happy 25th Birthday."

She stepped back and Juubei's smile grew a little wider. "Good night, _oneechan_."

"Good night, Juubei-kun."

As Juubei settled into bed, one last thought remained in his mind.

…_It's been the best birthday I've ever had._

And even after he had fallen asleep, the smile remained on his face.

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**(1) **Although bugles that sounded like "AAAH-CCK!" wouldn't really make so much of an impact on the battlefield.

**(2)** Albeit mazes that were dark, wet and when your foot accidentally slipped into something squishy, you really didn't want to imagine what you could have landed your foot on _in_ the puddle you just stepped in.

**(3)** It must be noted that while in the sewers, one tends to think of things other than what you may be potentially walking into. Not even Kakkei Juubei has the stomach for that sort of reality check. Especially if the check comes in black, reeking and dripping.

.

**A/N:** Let's just say this is an early birthday fic for everyone's favourite fruitcake, Kakkei Juubei on the 21st of August and a late birthday fic for everyone's favourite _neechan_, Kakkei Sakura, on the 21st of July! Next to Kazuki, Sakura's my favourite character. (grin)

Coincidentally, it's my dad's birthday today so, this here fic is dedicated to him. God bless you with much happiness, health and love for as long as possible, Papa!

And I hope the rest of you enjoyed reading!


End file.
